


Boss

by look_turtles



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duck is his own boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Boss

Duck walked into his bedroom and undid the straps of his overalls as he made his way to his bed. As he walked, the overalls' straps swung back and forth like two limp snakes.

He sat down on his bed and winced. He had been painting signs all day for Wilby's annual wolverine festival and it killed his back. He might be his own boss, but that didn't mean he could slack off.

'You okay?' Dan asked from the doorway.

'Yeah. Just worked too hard.'

Dan looked concerned as he walked to the bed and sat down next to Duck. 'Want me to rubbed your back?'

Duck grinned. As much as he liked taking care of Dan, he was never one to refuse a back rub.

He stood up, took off his overalls and pulled off his shirt. He laid on the bed and sighed as Dan's hands slid over his skin.

Dan started at Duck's shoulder blades and moved down to Duck's middle back.

Duck groaned as Dan's fingers worked on a knotted muscle.

Dan's hands were so warm that Duck sunk into the mattress, the only sound was the occasional groan for Duck. He rubbed his face against the pillow that smelled like Dan, a combination of soap and strawberry shampoo.

After several minutes, Dan stopped and Duck sat up. His back was loose and limber.

'Feel better?' Dan asked.

'Yeah!' Duck said as he stood up and captured Dan's lips in a kiss. Dan's lips were just as warm as his hands and they would make Duck feel just as good. Dan's hand came up and rubbed the back of Duck's neck.

Duck was planning on skipping work for the rest of the day and spending it with Dan. Sometimes being your own boss had its benefits.


End file.
